La imagen de Arnold
by NeSLY
Summary: Duele, y es como si espinas molestas se le incrustaran en el pecho. Duele, porque los días pasan, ellos crecen y él sigue sin mirarla. Ella sigue oculta entre las sombras, donde la luz del sol no puede tocarla.


**La imagen de Arnold**

Lila

**Primera Parte**

…

…

Hubo muchas antes de ella, antes de Lila.

Pero fueron amores fugaces, que se perdieron en el cielo cuando estallaron y Arnold pudo verlas sin la luz iluminando cada espacio de su cielo. Pero entonces llegó Lila, con su voz dulce y su cabello rojizo, con sus pecas encantadoras y su actitud perfecta. La verdad, es que si sienta a pensar objetivamente, Helga a veces puede admitir que Arnold y Lila son el uno para el otro.

"_Ambos igual de zopencos"_

Pero su poca madurez la orilla siempre a evitarlo, la imagen no termina de formarse en su cabeza cuando sus días amargos la hacen refunfuñar sobre su banca y evitarlo. Porque si, lo evita, lo evita con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y asemeja que sus ojos no lo han visto por primera vez. No es una chiquilla de nueve años, no puede serlo hasta la eternidad.

Aunque su corazón traicionero lata desbocado cuando lo mira, y se sienta pequeña de nuevo.

Pero la música triste suena en su cabeza cada que lo mira, Helga es una mujer fuerte, una adolescente de temperamento aislado pero indiscutiblemente notoria. Su cabello rubio, su estatura y su voz prominente, así que camina por los pasillos esa mañana, dejando atrás al murmullo aislado y lo inquietos que parecen todos de repente.

—¡Oh, Helga lo lamento!

Ella solo entrecierra los ojos y Rhonda acomoda su cabello, recupera su pose eterna de superioridad y suspira. —No me mires de ese modo, ya me he disculpado.

—Da igual… ¿Por qué andan todos tan alterados?

Nadine a un lado de Rhonda abre la boca, tiene todas las intenciones de hablar pero Rhonda la calla de inmediato con su mano en alto tapando la cara de su mejor amiga, o al menos eso se supone que es.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Es de lo único que hemos hablados esta semana.

Helga únicamente puede rodar los ojos. —Entenderás que no suelo sentarme a tu alrededor para contemplarte, princesa.

Rhonda frunce el ceño, parece molesta con ese apodo de antaño y luego solo sacude sus cabellos una vez más. El cabello de Rhonda es largo, tan bien cuidado como el que Lila solía llevar en la primaria.

—Lila vuelve a la ciudad hoy, dicen que la transferirán a esta misma preparatoria.

Pataki abre los ojos, como si le hubieran salido manos en la cabeza a Rhonda pero ella solo frunce el ceño de nuevo, no debe haber puesto una cara hermosa precisamente, pero luego ella se gira y se aleja. Lo más que pueda de ellas y su necesidad por enterarse de la vida ajena.

—¡Phoebe! —La ve conversar junto a los casilleros junto a Harold, su mirada pequeña la captura de inmediato y ella impulsiva y desajustada la agarra por los hombros y la sacude— ¿Lo has escuchado? ¿Es verdad?

Su mejor amiga parece desconectada, no parece entender.

—Vete —susurra Helga, despacio y amenazante por igual. Harold solo vira los ojos y se marcha de ahí, entonces Phoebe arregla sus lentes y respira— Dime Phoebe, ¿es verdad?

—¿Lo de Lila? —Pataki asiente de inmediato— Pues sí, parece que sí... O al menos eso he escuchado.

Ahí es el momento de sus sentimientos extremos, su pecho sube y baja y ella parece que ha comenzado a hiperventilar. El mundo entero da vueltas de repente, y se sacude como si quisiera ponerla en ridículo y hacerla tambalear.

—Helga, por favor. Ya no tienes nueve años, contrólate.

—Es Lila, Phoebe. ¡La señorita perfección! Lo va a arruinar todo.

Por un instante su amiga parece dudar en hablar o no, la mira un segundo y luego pone una mano sobre su hombro. El transmite afecto, empatía o resignación. Incluso podría ser una mezcla de todo.

—Helga, tampoco es como si hubieras hecho algo por acercarte… al mantecado.

Lo encuentra gracioso, sutilmente gracioso. Que Phoebe no haya olvidado aquello y que ahora, a meses de graduarse y convertirse en universitarios en verdad pueda recordar lo del _mantecado._

—Es más difícil de lo que parece.

—Tal vez, pero pronto acabaremos la preparatoria y ¿entonces qué?

Sin embargo Helga solo sacude la cabeza y bufa con molestia.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Y tú no puedes estar enamorada del mismo tipo por más de ocho años.

Helga encuentra gracioso que se haya referido así de Arnold, sonríe encantada, las cejas juntas de su mejor amiga, la manera en que permanece de pie frente a ella como si estuviera enojada y sus brazos cruzados que más bien parecen ser un escudo.

—Ese tipo es el mejor amigo de tu novio.

Parece que aún no se acostumbra, Helga puede leerla como al mejor de sus libros, las mejillas de la más baja se colorean e incluso descruza los brazos, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

—Odio que te hagas esto.

—No es la gran cosa, Phoebs, he vivido así mucho tiempo y puedo…

Las palabras en su boca se detienen como si no le pertenecieran, como si el dueño de ellas apareciera y su alma colgara del hilo más fino de todos. Arnold está junto a Gerald, saliendo de un salón cualquiera con un libro de química bajo el brazo y su estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Gerald en cambio ríe y se sacude, ella no puede entender lo que hablan, ni lo que han planeado pero cansada desvía la mirada.

Es mucha luz brillando del otro lado.

—…puedo seguir viviendo así.

Phoebe la mira con ese reproche de años, con esos ojos exasperados y molestos. Cómo si dependiera de ella que el tonto cabeza de balón haya incrementado a pulso vivo sus sentimientos encandilados y molestamente incontrolables.

¿Dónde queda toda esa filosofía de vida?

La voz en su cabeza se lo pregunta día con día.

—¡Lila!

Y como si la luz que hay en el pasillo fuera demasiada, Helga prefiere no presenciar la llegada de la pelirroja a quien se le han amontonado la mayoría de sus amigos a su llegada, Arnold entre ellos, pero Phoebe está con ella. Y le habla de cualquier otra cosa, y le sonríe, y la entiende. Ese amortiguado corazón suyo, cicatrizándose tan lentamente que no parece curarse demasiado.

…

…

Para la hora del almuerzo, Helga al fin puede verla.

Se ha cortado el cabello, ahora le llega a las orejas y una cinta verde cruza la parte superior de su cabeza, sigue siendo irresistiblemente bella y poseedora de una sonrisa encantadora. No es que haya cambiado demasiado, quizá se ha vuelto un poco más alta, pero nada más allá de lo normal. Curiosamente no ha visto a Arnold revoloteando alrededor de ella.

—Helga, hola.

Increíblemente llega hasta ella sin que pueda detectarla y la abraza y le sonríe y Helga sin poder evitarlo coloca una mueca en su cara.

—Ya, Lila… ¡dios! Sí que eres molesta.

—Eras la única que me faltaba por saludar —sonríe y mueve su cabeza a un lado, parece sacada de alguna película barata de esas románticas que a las niñas tontas le gusta ver. —¿Tienes tiempo? Hablemos un rato.

La ha jalado del brazo, como si fueran las mejores de las amigas y ella aún no entiende lo que ha pasado, pero por suerte es una mesa vacía, no hay nadie escuchando y todo parece energúmenamente intencional.

—¿Cómo van las cosas Arnold?

—No hay cosas entre ese tonto y yo, niña.

Lila ríe bajito y luego sacude su mano.

—Está bien, trataré de ser un poco más discreta. Solo dime cómo ha ido todo por aquí.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Hay algo extraño en medio de toda esta situación y cuando la pelirroja finalmente suspira, Helga se siente un poco más cómoda, siempre es mejor hablar sin máscaras.

—Rhonda me tiene loca con los chismes de un montón de gente que no conozco. No me mal entiendas es muy amable de su parte ayudarme a integrarme pero…

—Te entiendo niña. Te entiendo, pero no soy la mejor compañía justo ahora.

Contradictoriamente a lo esperado a logrado desviar el tema de Arnold y ella lo mira como estupefacta y luego solo juega con sus manos y baja la mirada.

—Bueno, la verdad… Justo ahora no cree sentirme muy cómoda con nadie.

—¿Y yo que soy?

—Tú eres la única que parece no haber cambiado.

Lila sonríe, y Helga no sabe cómo tomarse aquello.

—Eres una niña en verdad muy rara Lila.

Luego, la risa cantarina de Lila es lo único que puede escuchar.

…

…

Para el final de ese día, Helga parece invicta, no ha visto a Arnold en lo que va de la mañana y ya todos alistan sus cosas para salir, se muerde la lengua para no tener que preguntar por él, se supone que comparten matemáticas y español. Pero el rubio no dio señales de aparecer y Phoebe junto a ella solo se encarga de guardar sus pertenencias y conversarle de una serie que está siguiendo desde hace poco en la televisión.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece venir a verla esta noche a mi casa?

La muchacha le sonríe y Helga parece despertar de su ensueño eterno que es Arnold, sonríe y se sacude internamente. Pasar la noche con su amiga nunca viene mal después de todo.

—Claro, ¿a qué hora te caigo?

—A las siete estaría bien.

Pronto se encuentran saliendo y la mayoría de personas se evapora del lugar con rapidez. Mira a Lila en el estacionamiento, parece contrariada frente al auto ostentoso de Rhonda quien seguramente la llevara a algún lugar que la otra no desea y su mala costumbre por complacer a todos la tiene en un predicamento.

—Phoebs ¿te irás con Gerald, verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Nos vemos en la noche entonces. Cuídate.

La muchacha no tiene tiempo para decir algo más, Helga ha ido por su bicicleta y luego simplemente se ha perdido entre el montón de gente en el estacionamiento. Es más rápido de lo esperado Lila todavía mira confundida hacía el suelo y Rhonda ya tiene el entrecejo arrugado.

—¡Hola princesa! —Frena con fuerza, tan solo para ver como el cuerpo de Rhonda se encoge graciosamente ante la sorpresa.

—¡Dios, Helga! Ten más cuidado con esa cosa. No quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando manejes un auto.

—Serás la primera en saberlo te lo aseguro, princesa. Pero bueno vengo a robarte a la señorita perfección, quedamos en hablar de los buenos tiempos después de clases.

—¿Ustedes?

Rhonda arruga la nariz, como si hubiera olido algún queso espantoso y de paso no le creyera ni una sola palabra. Lila la mira confundida, no parece mentir muy bien, como siempre, pero Helga mueve un poco su cabeza y sonríe.

—¿Qué esperas niña? Sube de una vez.

—Eh… ¡Sí!

El cuerpo de Lila se acomoda como puede tras de ella y Rhonda coloca las manos en su cintura con una ceja en alto.

—¿En serio prefieres irte con Helga en bicicleta que ir conmigo cómodamente en un auto a la mejor heladería de la ciudad?

—No puedes comprar todas las amistades a tu alrededor, princesa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Helga pedaleó velozmente y con la mano alto, podía predecir fácilmente la sonrisa divertida de Lila mientras iban a cierta velocidad por las calles de Hillwood. Lila suspiró de repente indicándole levemente como llegar a su nueva casa y Helga conocedora de todo ese lugar asintió de inmediato.

—¿Sabes algo, niña?

—Puedes llamarme Lila.

—Nah, da igual. Hay algo que no entiendo. Si ya saliste de aquí ¿por qué regresar?

Lila se agarró un poco más de la cintura de Helga y calló por varios segundos. La rubia temió que se tratara nuevamente de problemas económicos, así que prefirió no insistir. Luego de unos segundos más Lila volvió a hablar, suavemente pero alzando la voz por culpa del aire.

—Rhonda no ha cambiado mucho, pero ahora parece más…

—¿Pretenciosa? ¿Arrogante? ¿Molesta?

Lila solo rió a su espalda, discreta y bajitamente.

—No tanto así, pero me incomoda un poco ir a esos lugares elegantes que tanto le gustan. Especialmente porque yo no puedo pagarlos.

—Te entiendo, no sé cómo le gustan. Yo odio cuando Bob me obliga a ir con ellos.

—Oh, si… Olvidaba que tú familia también tiene negocios propios.

—No es la gran cosa en verdad.

Finalmente llegan y Lila sonríe amable por lo que los ojos de Helga recorren tranquilamente el edificio de departamentos ante ella.

—Lo de la mañana, lo pregunté con genuino interés —la voz de Lila logra distraerla una vez más— ¿cómo te ha ido con el distraído de Arnold?

—Pues ni bien, ni mal… Todos, seguimos siendo amigos.

Desvía un poco la mirada. Desde Romeo y Julieta ese tema no se había vuelto a tocar, pero espera que ella entienda, después de todo Lila siempre fue una muchacha lista.

—Ya veo, pero nunca es demasiado tarde ¿sabes?

Helga sonríe, y luego agita su mano.

—Nos vemos mañana niña. Y no intentes buscar mejores amigas por este lado. Tú y yo no pegamos ni con goma.

Lila solo ríe divertida y agita su mano en cuanto la ve dispuesta a marcharse.

—Pero en serio, nunca es demasiado tarde Helga.

—Lila… —susurra despacio— Él ya tiene novia.

Los pedazos de su alma resquebrajada son sacudidos una vez más, Lila la mira pasmada por un instante y luego solo asiente, bajando un poco la cabeza y luciendo arrepentida.

—Yo, lo siento… no debí insistir tanto con eso.

—No hay problema —Pone en su rostro esa marca de seguridad y fuerza que tan bien ha tallado con el paso de los años— Mejor descansa y hablamos mañana.

Luego de eso el camino a casa fue un poco menos pesado de lo normal.

Lila al menos no había llegado a desestabilizar los caminos de Arnold, al menos no con intención, al menos al parecer Arnold no había enloquecido ante su llegada.

Lila fue el primer amor de Arnold, la primera y la más querida.

Un fantasma que ella no había podido vencer todavía.

…

…

**..:: Fin de la primera parte ::..**


End file.
